Is It Love Or Sexual Desire?
by loving'it4321
Summary: Me and my rival Suzuno Fuusuke somehow ended up in the same room. For the first time we weren't arguing nor fighting at all. No, I had asked her to come over and watch a movie together. Why? Because I had hurt her quite bad the other day and I knew it when I saw the pain in her eyes. That's when I decided I had to make it up with her. [Nagumo x Fem!Suzuno] [Slightly rated M!]


**Hello people, well I didn't knew wether if I should rate it M or T. **

**I think it can be T because I'm not really using bad words, yet they still doing "it"**

**[WARNING: If you think you can't handle a scene with Suzuno and Nagumo doing "It" Even when I don't describe it in a rude way, then please don't read it!]**

**Well I hope there are still people who are going to like it!^^**

**Have fun! :DD**

* * *

Hello, My name is Nagumo Haruya. I'm nineteen years old now and want to share a story with you. You can decided if it's a piece of crap or something learnable. It all started that one night. Me and my rival Suzuno Fuusuke somehow ended up in the same room. For the first time we weren't arguing nor fighting at all. No, I had asked her to come over and watch a movie together. Why? Because I had hurt her quite bad the other day and I knew it when I saw the pain in her eyes. That's when I decided I had to make it up with her.

So I asked her and with some doubt she accepted it, she came over and we watched a movie on my laptop, sitting closely together on my bed. It was weird yet not something that disgraced me. Actually I liked having peace with her. But of course that didn't lasted long. Suzuno asked me if I ever did "it". So me telling the truth told her that I had done it several times but it never really felt like magic.

So then another question came out of her mouth, she asked me: "Do you think you find someone who can make you feel that way?" It shocked me, but I replied with a stern 'yes.'

That's when it started to get different. She smiled softly as she said: "I hope someday I'll find the one who can make me feel that way." As she stared in front of her. I was curious about her sex life. Somehow I was interested, so I asked her the question: "Suzuno, are you a virgin?"

She smiled again as she answered a bit sad with a 'yes'. But I didn't stopped asking, before I knew it I started to bomb her with questions: "Did you ever did some foreplay?" "Did you ever had a boyfriend?" And even: "Did you had your first kiss yet?" And she all answered me with a "No."

It shocked me, yet I had expected the answers from her. "So you never felt how it was?" came out of my mouth. This is where she became a bit mad. "No! I didn't, problems with it?!" She snapped at me.

"No, it's just that I can barely imagine it!"

"What me being a virgin?!" She replied madly as she stood up from the bed. I sighed and put my laptop down on my night-stand, then I walked the way to the girl who was standing angrily with her arms crossed. "No, about you not even having a first kiss!" I snickered.

"So what?!"

"Well, you have no experience, so I bet you can't even kiss!"

"So you think I can't kiss?!"

"Yes, but... I can teach you!" I smirked perversely. How the hell I thought about that is another story, but it somehow just escaped my mouth. I saw how she narrowed her eyes and she said: "Well, if you think I can't kiss then here you go!" She ran my way, grabbed my head and then... kissed me! Yeah she did. And it was amazing. She wasn't a bad kisser, no contrary, she was an amazing kisser. When we stopped the kiss we just stared at each other, both covered in a blush, not saying a words. Yet I felt desire for more, and more. I didn't want to stop with the kiss, I wanted to feel her more and more. We clashed against each other again going along with each other's movements and before we knew it, we were laying on top of each other!

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

Rubbing my rough hands over her smooth skin, our sweaty and naked bodies on top of each other. Everything in my body tingles when she discharge a low moan. My head hangs down next to hers, as I gently kiss her neck. Printing my lips, softly yet defiantly against her thin skin. Gradually I moved up as I kiss her neck to chin to cheek, until I finished with her oh so sweet lips. Before I was able to do anything, she glided her tongue inside. Longingly for more, her hands were on my naked back when she printed her fingernails right into my skin. Somehow her desire for more was the reason for my rapid heart palpitations.

"N-Nagumo!" She moaned again, when I started to move more challenging. I looked her in the eyes and saw it. I saw the desire behind her seductive gaze. She bit her bottom lip when I stopped and was staring into her eyes for too long.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little embarrassed. I just couldn't help it but the harmless and adorable face that the girl who was currently lying beneath me put on made sure my cheeks were given a pink hue. I swallowed deep and said, "I think you're beautiful."

I saw how her face now also became red, probably because it came quite out of nowhere. However I was not lying. My heart already began to pound faster after touching her skin. "That's cute." She whispered as her hands slowly moved upwards and ended up on the back of my head. "Now kiss me again!" She smiled seductively as she pressed my head towards hers.

Our movements became faster and agitated, whilst we began to roll over each other through the bed. The blanket fell on the ground, but the heat rising our body temperature made sure we weren't getting cold. Actually I didn't even noticed a difference with or without a blanket. I made a fist of one hand and pressed it firmly against the bed while my other hand held her head, with my fingers through her silver hair.

After another few minutes of pure heat and sensation, I finally became a bit tired. I could feel my muscles started to vibrate and that my body further and further slumped down. I also noticed that Suzuno looked exhausted. Our beads of sweat slid downwards over our bodies. It made her so sexy, but each person has a limit and I had reached mine. Besides it looked like Suzuno had reached her limit as well, while she was painting heavily, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore.

I stopped and lowered my body on top of hers, as I lay my head down on her soft chest. I felt how her chin rested against the top of my head as she said: "I'm tired." Softly yet she still possessed the sexy and seductive tune as first. "Me too." I replied with a low, heavy and creaky voice, still laying with my head on her chest and I wasn't on planning to leave from this position.

It took some time, but then I felt her chest was moving slowly up and down in the same rhythm. "Suzuno?" I whispered quietly to check if she was already asleep. And as I figured there was no response. My hands moved slowly across her sides to her spine and I pushed her even closer. In this manner I was able to listen attentively to her heartbeat. It didn't took long before I fell asleep as well, still cuddling with the silver-haired girl.

* * *

I awoke from a beam of light shining through the window on my head. I was just rubbing through my eyes, while I stared up at the ceiling since I lay on my back, completely alone in bed. Then all of a sudden I realized that I was naked, the pictures yesterday evening fired back into my mind. Yet my private part was covered by the blanket that fell to the ground yesterday and the girl I had shared my night with was nowhere to be found.

I was still figuring out if it wasn't a dream or something, but still, I wouldn't be naked if it wasn't and when I looked to the ground I saw that there was laying a sexy black panties. I got up from my bed, dressed myself quickly and then walked over to the panties. I never could've guessed Suzuno was wearing such sexy underwear. She always seemed like the tomboy in my eyes, but on the moment the upper clothes departed from her body she proved the opposite. Her sexy and beautiful curves made me go crazy and before I knew it we were doing..._ 'it.'_

I was ashamed that I fell for her beauty so easily, yet on the other side I felt satisfied. I mean, that was a experience I never wanted to miss, but I still have to face her now, I don't think I'm able to look her in the eyes again without these memories coming back to me. This was crazy, I never should have done this, but I'm afraid that I go crazy again if I'm alone with her. It's something I just can't help myself with. I'm a guy so it's pretty logic.

After cleaning myself I went down stairs, this weird feeling I had in my stomach when I lay my hand on the doorknob of the kitchen was unbearable. I took a deep breath and then entered the room. My eyes surged for the teal-eyed girl, who gladly wasn't here yet. I sighed in relieve and went to sit on my usual seat.

I grabbed my food and started to eat, when after some minutes to door opened again. My eyes widened when in the door-frame there was standing a beautiful yet somehow embarrassed silver-haired girl. It wasn't only her but me as well got covered in a shameful red hue. It pointed my gaze back at my food, trying to get those images out of my head.

"Nagumo?" I heard and looked up, as I saw Netsuha had called out my name.

"What's wrong Netsuha?"

"Hehe, this might sounds weird but, what did Suzuno do in your room this morning, she flighted out as if a lion was hunting her, she even had tears in her eyes. You're not gonna tell me you were fighting even this early in the morning.."

My heart stopped beating for a few seconds when I heard the words:_ 'Tears in her eyes.'_ Did she didn't liked it? No more important, did she regret everything? Did she regretted our evening together? I never wanted to make her feel bad, that was not my intention at all. I looked up and surged for the teal-eyes of the said girl. When I found them I widened my eyes. Netsuha was true. Her eyes were so sad and broken. She was regretting it...

My heart felt so beaten on that moment, it felt like I was dead. "Dude?" Netsuha asked again, quite concerned when my eyes were focussed so worried at the silver-haired girl.

"I-I.. I.." more then that didn't come out of my mouth. "Hey!" Netsuha said and lay down a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't knew what you did to her, but it's worse then normal, I know you somewhere care about her. If you don't wanna lose her, then say '_sorry_' to her!" He advised me. He was right, I did care for her even when I never realized it before. I cared enough for her to invite her over to make up with her. I cared enough to show her my body and even my soul. I did, I just never realized it. I stood up with a single tear streaming down my face. Netsuha looked even more confused.

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked away, leaving Netsuha behind with a small smile. Without hesitation this time I walked over to the other side of the room. Suzuno didn't saw me coming but the other's did. "Nagumo, good morning!" Clara smiled at me.

"Morning." I replied fast as I saw Suzuno turned around in shock. I fastened my speed and grabbed her by the arm as I pulled her up from her seat, a bit hasty. "Nagumo, why so violent in the early morning, put Suzuno down!" Reina ordered me a bit mad.

"No, I need to talk to her badly!" I replied grumpy not looking Suzuno in her shocked eyes. I knew tears were about to leave her eyes, so did mine! Another reason to get out of her as quick as possible. However Reina blocked me from walking away.

"Move Reina!" I hissed.

"No, I don't think Suzuno wants this, since she is too quiet. Not really like her, what did you do Nagumo?"

"I just wanna talk to her in private, go away!" I hissed again. However Reina didn't moved aside, instead she stared at Suzuno asking her for what she thought about it. Suzuno's shocked face turned into a bit sad one yet she replied with: "Yeah it's okay Reina, I guess we really need to talk!"

"Fine." Reina said and finally let me leave with Suzuno.

I dragged her to the hall, yet there were other people. But I didn't dared to bring her to my room again. So that's when I decided we went outside. I throwed her jacket towards her and when she was finally wearing it I grabbed her wrist and dragged her along again.

"N-Nagumo where are we going?" She asked me confused, I just continued dragging her along and didn't replied on her question. Then I saw a ice cream van a couple feet's away. I smiled as I brought her there.

"What do you want?" The woman behind the counter asked us, when we arrived.

"N-Nagumo, I didn't bring money.." She stuttered as she looked up at me.

"I'll pay!" I smiled at her, yet she still didn't said what she wanted, probably she wasn't sure if she should accept this offer. I sighed as I ordered for the both of us. "For her a strawberry and do me an caramel please!"

"Of course!" She handed us over the two ice-cream and I payed for us, this time Suzuno accepted hers what caused a small smile on my face. We went to sit on one of the benches in complete silence, just eating our ice-cream.

Suddenly Suzuno broke the silence. "How did you knew?"

"H-Heh? Knew what?" I stuttered.

"That this is my favorite taste."

"Well it's not like I just met you, we're living together for quite a time, of course I know what flavor you always order."

"Ah, that way." She looked the other way.

I looked at her with a worried gaze "Suzuno.." I then said, what made her look my way again.

"What?" She asked shyly.

"I felt magic.." I stared in front of me.

"Y-Y-Y-You-"

"-Yeah I did." I interrupted her. "Suzuno, I realized I care more about you then I ever thought, on the moment I thought I was about to lose you I broke. I guess that means one thing.." I stopped talking.

"A-A-And that's?" She asked curious.

"-That means that I can't live without you by my side, we might be fighting all the time, but somehow I just want you to notice me. I have to admit, I was doubting if it was love or sexual desire first. I mean I was lingering for you body more. You're good looking that's a fact. But.. I wanted more, not only heaving your body, but I wanted all of you. Your feelings, your... heart! I think I'm in love with you Suzuno!" I blurted out, seeing her staring at me with such disbelieve in her eyes. Shocked yet she looked happy.

"Y-You love me?" She asked me shocked, I saw how a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, I do. I know for certain now. I don't regret anything we did last night, and I hope you don't regret I as well with whole my heart. I just hope yesterday meant something for you. I hope you didn't just used me for experience. I... I h-hope-" I couldn't finish my sentence, a hand made my head to turn and then I felt two soft lips pressing closely against mine. My widened eyes looked shocked at Suzuno. Her eyes were closed yet there were tears streaming down. As soon as I realized this was her answer, I felt how my the weight on my heart dissapeared. I felt so relieved she felt the same way. I closed my eyes and joined the kiss by laying my hands on her cheeks pressing her closer.

after a while we departed, yet we kept on staring at each other. A smile but also tears of happiness covering of faces. "I love you to Nagumo, I don't regret anything, I really don't, I'm glad you took my first kiss, my virginity! well, everything actually!" she giggled. "But I don't mind it at all, because I actually always dreamed of it. When you invited me to watch a movie with you, I actually hope something like this would have happened. But when it came true I was scared you didn't felt the same way. I'm so glad... you do feel the same way!" She smiled.

"Suzuno, do you wanna be my..girl. Be mine and mine alone?"

"Yes!" She smiled, tears streaming down. "Yes, I wanna, if you're mine from now on!"

"I already was!" I replied, pulling her into a second kiss. Or ice-creams melting by the hot sun formed a puddle on the ground. And we didn't mind the bystanders who were happily enjoying the whole scene. But we didn't mind, nor we noticed. _It was just me... and **her**_!

* * *

**DONE!**

**New one-shot as you can see, hihi!**

**I'm already writing new chapters for my other storied, expect the updates tomorrow! :D**

**I hope you enjoy, and please pretty please leave a review!**

**You would make my day! ^.^**


End file.
